


Red and Blue

by The_resolution_to_take_flight



Category: Free!
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Shameless Smut, These guys are far too competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_resolution_to_take_flight/pseuds/The_resolution_to_take_flight
Summary: Haruka comes to a realisation after the regional tournament. So does Rin.





	

The warm water sprayed steadily from the tap. It splashed loudly against the sides of the bath tub, echoing against the tiled walls. Nanase Haruka unzipped his jacket and tossed it carelessly to the floor. The regional tournament was over and all that Haruka wanted now was a bath. Turning the tap off, he let himself sink into the water, jammers and all. It gently embraced him like it always did.

As he soaked in its warmth, Haruka let his mind wander. The tournament was far more exhilarating that he had possibly anticipated. A faint smile formed on his lips as he remembered the joy of his team when they had finished the relay. Nagisa had alternated between sobbing and squealing for hours, while Makoto had a tear-filled, proud grin on his face all afternoon. Rei immediately began tabulating the reasons for their success, and how beautiful everyone had looked, but Haruka could see underneath, that he was genuinely delighted in their rekindled friendship with Rin.

_Rin_.

A warm feeling pooled in Haruka’s chest as he remembered how happy Rin had been. He hadn’t seen his friend smile that way in years, not since he had gone to Australia at least. He had been so broken before the relay that it broke Haruka in ways he didn’t think were possible. To know that he had somewhat saved Rin sent pangs of pride through his chest.

_Have I always felt this strongly about Rin?_ Maybe he did. Thinking back, it began to make sense. All of these emotions he hadn’t been able to name began to pour freely through his mind.

Suddenly, for no apparent reason, an image of Rin standing under a hot shower, doused in steaming water, flashed through Haruka’s mind. He saw the water trickling down his tanned skin, muscles glistening and wet. A pang of electricity sparked along Haruka’s nerves and through his fingers. _Where did that come from… geez…_

Haruka sighed and dunked his head beneath the water to slow his thoughts. Watching the water flow above him, he let his mood temper. Nonetheless, the image of Rin remained.

When he broke the surface to breathe, Haruka had already made up his mind. Stepping out of the bathtub, he reached over to his phone and began to type.

_Rin, I need to talk to you._

He hesitated for a second, but pushed any circumspection aside and hit ‘Send’. Haruka let out a breath he didn’t realised he’d been holding, reaching over for a towel. As he began to tousle it through his hair, a faint jingle sounded down the hall.

Haruka froze.

“Haru, you really should lock your door,” a voice called out. “Or at least you should respond when someone calls out to ask if anyone’s home. Coming in.” The wooden door slid open, revealing Rin’s sharp grin on the other side. “You texted?”

Haruka stood there in confusion, towel around his neck, bathwater dripping softly onto the mat. “That was quick.”

“I was literally walking through the door when you messaged. I needed to talk to you too.” He stopped, and tilted his head at his friend. “Do you seriously wear those when you bathe?” he laughed.

Haruka ignored him and resumed drying off. “I wasn’t expecting company so soon. Just be grateful I’m wearing anything.”

Rin reddened. “Point taken. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?”

“You’re the one who’s shown up at my house unannounced; you first,” Haruka retorted, running the towel through his hair.

“Well, where do I start?” Rin sighed, walking over and taking a seat on the edge of the tub. Haruka didn’t turn to face him but continued drying off. Anything to keep himself distracted.

After a moment, Rin took a deep breath in and simply said, “Thank you.”

“What do you mean ‘Thank you’?” Haruka asked shortly, knowing darn well what Rin meant.

“What do you think, you lug?” Rin furrowed his eyebrows. “You… well, you kinda saved my ass back there.”

Haruka smiled, just a little, sensing Rin staring at the floor behind him. “You were being a bit of a drama queen.”

“Shut it,” Rin snapped. “Last time I thank you for anything…”

“But really,” Haruka turned, “I’m just glad I could help.”

Their eyes locked in that moment, red reflected in blue, and blue reflected in red.

Eventually, Rin broke away, exasperatedly running a hand through his hair. “So, what did you want to talk about then?”

Haruka draped the towel over his shoulders. Walking over, he took a seat next to Rin on the edge of the bath. “I just realised a few things today.”

“W-what things?”

Haruka traced his fingers through the cooling bathwater. “I didn’t truly realise until today how much it meant to me. Swimming with you.”

Rin grinned. “If you say so, I mean, it did feel just like old times. The relays we did as kids and stu--”

He was interrupted as Haruka pressed his lips firmly against his own. A fiery warmth spread through his face as the intense kiss gently softened, and without even realising, Rin found himself leaning forward, desperate for more. The kiss gently flickered between them until Haruka drew back.

For a moment, they simply sat there in silence, faces inches apart. Haruka was gauging Rin’s surprised face. Rin was frozen in shock. Both of them were flushed.

Haruka was the first to break the silence. “I’m sorry if I surprised you, I just-”

“Shut up and kiss me again.” Rin reached forward and pressed his lips fervently against Haruka’s, running a hand through his damp, black hair. Haruka leaned into the kiss, just as desperate as Rin. He let his fingers trace Rin’s back and their kiss deepened. Rin’s tongue flicked along Haruka’s lips and in their embrace, his fingernails gently scratched Haruka’s skin. Haruka let out a soft gasp. Spurred on, he let his hands wander lower down Rin’s back, sliding his fingers under the soft fabric of his shirt. Rin let out a soft snarl as Haruka toyed with the waistband of his track pants, and Haruka smirked.

Breaking away from the kiss, Rin cocked an eyebrow. “Be careful what you wish for,” he growled.

Haruka leaned in close and into Rin’s ear, he whispered. “Was that too much?” He ran a hand upwards along the inside of Rin’s thigh, feeling Rin’s muscles twitching beneath his fingers.

“Oh, it’s on,” Rin responded, reaching over and placing a hand over Haruka’s rapidly hardening erection. Haruka let out a whimper as he strained against his jammers. Rin smirked and whispered. “Hypocrite.”

“You’re the one wearing too many clothes,” Haruka mumbled, standing and pulling Rin along towards his bedroom. Upon arrival, he demanded that Rin remove his clothing.

“Make me,” Rin winked.

“If you insist.” Haruka, the king of stripping, had Rin down to his underwear in no time at all, planting flurries of kisses along Rin’s neck as he did.

Between moans, Rin joked. “Surely, that must be a world record.” He sharply pinched Haruka’s ass, grinning as he yelped and thrust away from Rin’s fingers. He stepped forward, lining his hips up with Haruka’s, and rubbed his hand over the tormented cheek. “Too much?” he asked, giving another pinch, and groaning as Haruka thrust forwards again,  this time, rubbing firmly against him.

“Rin,” Haruka growled, stepping away, and throwing his jammers aside. Rin had barely removed his briefs when Haruka pushed him backwards onto the bed. Pushing Rin onto his bed, watching as his hair flounced onto the sheets, sent pangs of desire along his spine. Kneeling over him, he took Rin’s erection in his hands and began to stroke, Rin bucking into the pleasure.

“Oh god, Haru,” Rin panted, “I had no idea... you wanted this… so badly…” He reached upwards and began to stroke Haruka as well, revelling in the sight of his friend arching at his touch.

“Rin,” he breathed, the only word his mind could summon. Their limber bodies bucked and tensed as they caressed each other, burning with passion.

“I’m so close, Haru… please tell me you’re close…”

“Soon…” 

 Rin raked his fingernails across Haruka’s ass, grinning as he yelped. “Do I need to give you more?” he teased, stroking tighter and faster. “I want nothing more, Haru, than for you to cum all over me… please…” he begged. Haruka let out a lustful whimper, and Rin did all he could not to come at the sound. “Oh my god, you’re so hot when you sound like that.”

“Rin…” Haruka moaned, stroking faster. “Rin…”

“Oh God, Haru, I’m… Fuck… _OH_ …” Rin began thrusting uncontrollably into Haruka’s hand. “ _Please_ ,” he begged. “Cum for me…”

Haruka let out a sharp, high-pitched breath as a surge of pleasure washed over him like a tidal wave. He stroked Rin faster, Rin arching off of the mattress, and letting out a cry. Soon, they both spilled over, unable to contain their pleasure, cumming together in ecstasy.

Haruka collapsed downwards onto Rin’s chest, ignoring the sticky mess plastered between them. They panted heavily, exhausted.

“Now _that_ ,” Rin declared, “was amazing.”

Haruka let out a contented sigh of agreement. “Maybe you should come over unannounced more often.”

Rin chuckled. “I think maybe I will. I have an inkling that we’d both like that.” He blushed as Haruka nodded gently, curling up against his chest. “Is that bathwater still in? I’ve a feeling we might need it.”


End file.
